Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by harrypotterfreak55
Summary: Draco and Ginny are both happily going out with other people, but what happens when Ginny's in the wrong place at the wrong time? Will they get together? find out! RR PLEASE!
1. Relationships

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

        "Tonight was great Draco, I hope we can do this again sometime…." Said one of the 5th year Slytherin girls as she touched his bottom lip with her pointer finger. Draco moved his head down the where the tip of Desdemona's finger was in his mouth. He kissed it softly. "I hope we can do _that_ every night!" Draco said as he buttoned up his shirt. Desdemona had long light red hair that was straight, but curly near the ends, it went down to the small of her back. She was tall and thin and every bad boy wanted her, which is why she became Draco's girlfriend. She was also Snape's niece. Draco kissed her lips before she pulled away and whispered, "Draco, baby… you have to get out of here before the other girls get up!" Draco had snuck into the Slytherin girl's dormitory rooms during the middle of the night to see Desdemona and had ended up staying the rest of the night too. "I know, but… just one more kiss… pwease." Draco said as he looked into her eyes with his adorable silver puppy dog eyes. "One more, but that's it." She said as she kissed him lightly, but Draco had other plans. He pulled her into a deep make out session, only being interrupted by the rumblings of the girls waking up. "Go!" She said as she pushed him away giggling. Draco smiled then ran out of the room. "Finally, I thought he'd never leave."

"Mignon! How long were you awake!?!"

"Relax, I only saw you making out with him… but while we're on the subject… what exactly _did_ happen?"

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!"

"W-What?" Ginny asked as she sat up on the couch in the Griffindor common room, wiping her eyes, but still not seeing anything but blurs.

"Did you fall asleep down here?" the voice asked.

"Who's talking to me? I can't see a bloody thing!"

"Will this refresh you're memory?" the voice said as the person leaned in for a light kiss. When it broke, Ginny could see clearly again, but she didn't even need to. "Harry!" Ginny said as she flung her arms around him and started kissing him all over his face, ending at his lips. Harry was now on top of Ginny with his arms under her head. "Did you miss me?" he asked, like he always did when they had been apart for more than 5 hours. "Like bloody hell!" Ginny said giggling. She had the dream life, a wonderful boyfriend, wonderful friends and to top it all off, she had a killer body. Harry ran his fingers through her long light red hair. "What time is it?" She asked looking deep into his green eyes. "It's 4 in the morning."

"Than why, may I ask are you up?"

"Because I was hoping that you'd still be down here." He said as he pulled her head up into a kiss. He ran his hands down her sides, and when he got to the bottom of her shirt, he ran his fingertips on her sides lightly. "Harry" she giggled as she tried to push his hands away from tickling her sides. "What? Does that tickle?" He asked, acting innocent. "Well I guess if I move my hands higher, maybe up under your arms, it won't tickle as much?" Harry said as he ran his fingers up her sides. "Harry!" she said through her laughing. He started kissing her neck lightly, moving slowly to her lips. They started snogging and they snogged for a good half an hour, when they're lips broke free. "I think that was the longest we've ever kissed at one time." Ginny said. "Do you want to make it even longer Harry asked, with longing in his voice. "Harry! We need to go up to bed." "Ok…" Harry said, with disappointment in his voice. "Oh, Harry" Ginny giggled, kissing him on the cheek,

"We can do the same thing tonight… ok?"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes"

"Ok…"

A/N as you could probably tell, Mignon and Desdemona are friends and she's going out with Draco (Desdemona), and then Harry and Ginny are going out.

I know, Desdemona and Mignon are not ordinary names in the U.S, I looked them up on babynames.com and they mean something.

Mignon is French and Desdemona is Greek


	2. New Friends

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        "I have an important announcement to make." Professor Dumbledore said. "The Griffindor and the Ravenclaw house leaders will be at a meeting for the next month."

"What? Professor McGonagall is going to be gone all month?" Hermione whispered. "That's what it sounds like" Harry replied. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore's voice cut back into their conversation… "We have gotten replacements for this month, when they will be gone." This is Professor Jihan, she will be taking over the Ravenclaw house and this is Professor Hagrid. Hagrid stood up from the table. You all know Hagrid, so Professor Jihan, tell the students about yourself…" Dumbledore's words trailed off as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all looked at each other. "Hagrid?" Ron asked, I didn't think…" "Wow, this is going to be an interesting month…" Harry replied. "Well we only have two months of school left." Hermione said. Ginny just sat there awestruck, while Harry rubbed her leg under the table.

Later that day

Ginny and Harry sat in the common room, Ginny sat with her legs over Harry's on the sofa and Ron was sitting in a chair looking at a book. "Ron are you still working on that?" Hermione said as she walked in from the girl's dormitories. "Yes, I don't understand it."

"Do I have to do everything?" Hermione asked to no one in particular, with a smile. "I didn't ask for your help." Ron replied smiling a big grin. "Oh, come on Ron, you were just whining about how you didn't want to do it."

"I didn't say that… in fact I'm going to go do it now with Harry." Ron said, turning to Harry. "Come on Harry" Ron said, pleading with his eyes. Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny nodded, she moved her legs and he got up. "So how are you and Harry? You seem to have him wrapped around your finger." Hermione said when the boys were gone. "Yeah."

"What's the matter Gin?"

"Nothing…"

"Something's the matter, did he try something on you?"

"No, of course not, you know he wouldn't do that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that… he's leaving in 2 months, then he won't want to have anything to do with me." Ginny said as tears started welling in her eyes. "Oh, Ginny" Hermione said, getting up and sitting next to her. "You know as well as I do that he wants to be with you forever." Ginny looked at Hermione with her big brown eyes. "Really?" "Yes! Like I said, you've got him wrapped around your finger. Which reminds me, I got to go owl George!" Hermione laughed. "Are you going to be ok?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I'll go for a walk." "Ok don't stay out to late."

"I won't" They both walked out of the portrait hole together, Hermione took a right, and Ginny took a left, towards the dungeons.


	3. Accidents

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        "I'll meet you down by the portrait hole entrance tonight, ok love?" "Ok" Desdemona said as she kissed Draco one last time before going into her Potions class, the last class of the day. Draco was so happy, he was tempted to skip, but he didn't want to ruin his image, so he just walked fast. When he got to the Slytherin Portrait hole, he said the password and walked in. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the common room. "Hey Draco, what have you been doing lately? We haven't seen you around" Goyle asked. "It's none of your business now is it" Draco said as he power walked up to his bed and lay out one of his best robes on his bed, and went to take a shower. He came back and put on his robes and sprayed himself with cologne. When he had been younger, he would practically bathe in the stuff, but now that it was his 7th year, he knew exactly how much to put on. He walked downstairs with time to spare. "Mal-" "Not now Goyle, I'm off to meet Desdemona." "But Mal-" "I said not now!" Draco said as he walked out of the portrait hole to find the red headed girl looking down a corridor. He snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who" he said and swung her around into a kiss before he saw or heard her. They kissed for about 2 seconds, when she pulled away. Draco still hadn't looked at her, and had his eyes closed and lips out, wanting more. "That was the best kiss you've ever given me Des…" he opened his eyes. "Weaslette!!!!" He yelled. She was crimson red and furious. "Ferret!!!!!" She yelled. He turned around and stormed back into the common room. "Why couldn't you tell me Desdemona wasn't out there yet?!" He screamed at Crabbe and Goyle. "We tried…" they said turning to him, "Why is your face so red?" Draco hadn't even realized his face was bright red. "I'm just so mad" Draco replied. "Why?" "It's none of your business!" He yelled. As he walked right by Desdemona, as she was coming down the stairs. "What happened to him?" she asked. They both shrugged. "I guess the night is off" she sighed.

_I can't believe him!!!! Thinking he could just kiss me like that! Harry Potter is my boyfriend!!!!!! How dare he!!!!  _Ginny stormed up to the Griffindor portrait hole and barked out the password. She flew upstairs, ignoring everyone in the common room. When she got upstairs, she got into her bed and lay face down in her pillow. She was crying very hard, when Hermione came in. "Ginny, what's the matter?!" she asked. "He kissed me! Kissed me! On the lips!" "Honey, did Harry kiss you?" Hermione asked, not quite getting what she was saying. "No…" Ginny kept saying between sobs. "Who did then?" "Draco" Ginny finally said. "WHAT?!" Hermione yelled. "Why? When? Where? How? … WHY! I mean you're a beautiful girl, but he has a girlfriend… isn't it Des- o." Hermione stopped. "Ginny were you facing him?" "No" Ginny replied, "You mean… no… that couldn't happen… could it?" Ginny asked, sitting up on her bed now. "I think that's the only possible explanation." "I'm not going to tell Harry." "I think that's best." Hermione said, stroking Ginny's head. Ginny went back down to the common room and explained that she had ran into something in the hall and she was hurt and embarrassed so she ran to her room.  

A/N I know these are short Chapters and I know that all you D/G lovers want Harry and Ginny to break up already but it will come sooner or later! R/R for more!!!


	4. I love you

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Draco sat on his bed; he had a million questions running through his head. _Should I tell her? Would she get angry?_ _If she does get angry, will it be with that Weaslette or me? _"Well I hope she won't get mad…" Draco said aloud. _Why was Weaslette out there anyway? Did she just decide to explore the dungeon tonight? Maybe she's stalking me… I should tell Snape… _He walked down to the common room, out the portrait hole and down to Snape's Office. He knocked on the door. "Come in" grumbling, a voice replied. Snape was behind piles of stacks of paper. "Yes Draco?" Snape said as he looked up. _Come on, rat her out! Why are you just standing there? _"Yes Mr. Draco?" Snape said, starting to get aggravated. "I needed help with my potions." Draco replied, not knowing what else to say. "You're passing Potions with flying colors, come back when you can tell me what you really wanted to say." Snape replied, motioning for the door. "There is something else…" Draco said.

"Yes?"

"Never-mind…"

"Goodnight Mr. Draco."

"Goodnight Sir."

_Why couldn't I tell Snape? This isn't like me!_ _Am I sick?_ Draco thought as he put his hand on his forehead. _I don't feel different. _Draco shrugged, "Oh! Desdemona!" he said aloud, remembering he had left without seeing her. He ran to the portrait hole. Desdemona was there with her arms crossed. "Well, Well, Well." She said in an irritated voice. "I'm sorry baby. I went to Snape's office and lost track of time." Draco said soothingly, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. He leaned in for a kiss. "I saw you run through the portrait hole and up to your dormitory, don't even try to pull that one on me." Desdemona said, still standing with her arms crossed. "Then I saw you run out and down to Snape's office, so don't even try to tell me you've been in Snape's office this whole time!" she said pulling away. "Baby…"

"Don't baby me!"

"Please just listen to me."

"Why?"

"Because … Because … I love you." Draco said in a quiet voice.

"Oh…" She said in reply.

"Oh good or oh bad?" Draco replied.

"Oh… good I guess…" She said. "I have to go." She said as she ran into the portrait hole and disappeared in the girls dormitories, leaving Draco alone, and heart broken…

Hey guys! Thanks for the comments… here's the next chapter… hope u like it!


	5. Blackmail

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        "Harry, I love you." Harry looked at Ginny suspiciously, "What happened?" Harry asked. _More than you know Harry_ Ginny thought "Nothing." Ginny replied. "Really? Then how come for the last week you've been so distant?" "Oh, I have been?" Ginny replied. "Maybe it's just me…" Harry said. "Hey, do you want to go down to the Quidditch field and fly around for a bit?" Harry asked. "Sure!" Ginny said excitingly. _This is sure to take my mind off things. Malfoy won't be there. I can just fly around with Harry and make all my problems go away. _Ginny thought. They headed out, only making out once along the way. When they reached the Quidditch field, they went to the changing rooms to get their brooms they had left there from the night before when they had attempted to go flying, but it started to rain. "Hey Harry, I need your help with something" Ginny said seductively. "With what?" Harry replied, not quite getting the jester. "Nothing" Ginny replied. "What?" Harry said, taking Ginny's hips and pulling her close to him. "Nothing…" She replied lightly kissing his lips. "Come on Harry, I think we ought to get out there and back before dinner." She said jokingly. She ran out the door, and ran straight into Malfoy, causing them both to fall down.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette."

"I'd advise you to do the same." Harry said, catching up to Ginny, and helping her up.

"I'm fine Harry, lets just go." She said, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Bye Weaslette, I'm sure we'll meet again." Draco said with a sly smile. 

"Ok Gin." Harry replied. Then, turning to Draco, he said, "If you ever touch her, I will personally hurt you."

"Then strike me now." Draco mumbled to where only Ginny could hear him.

"Lets go Harry" Ginny said, pushing him away from Draco.

_That's nice _Draco thought as Ginny walked off with Harry. "Are you looking at Weasley's ass?" Crabbe asked when he and Goyle had finally caught up. "No! Of course not! Why would you even think that!" Draco replied, appalled by the statement.

What is this feeling? I don't understand. How can I have any feeling but hate for the Weaslette? I'm dating the hottest girl in school! Why would I even think about a Weasley?!

 Draco kept asking the same questions over and over again in his mind. He was glad it was the weekend; he wouldn't have to think about anything. "I need to get this off my mind." Draco said aloud. "Get what off your mind?" a girls voice came from behind. Draco turned around sharply. "You know I'll help you get it off." Pansy said seductively. "Oh, I thought you were someone else." Draco said, a bit disappointed, but at the same time, now he wouldn't have to explain what he had been thinking about to Desdemona. "I know what you did." Pansy said. "What are you talking about?" Draco said in reply secretly hoping she wasn't going to say the thing about the Weaslette as he turned around. "Oh, you know what I'm going to say." She came up behind him and put her lips to his ear. "I was in the corridor." She whispered. "I saw it." "What do you care?" Draco asked. "Oh, it's not what I care Drake, it's what your girlfriend cares, or have you forgotten her?"

"What do you want?" Draco asked, now that the shock that he told Desdemona that he loved her wore off, they were never separated. "I want you Draco." She said. "Every Monday night at 7:30 sharp of this month, you will meet me in the coed bathroom outside Snape's office. If you don't agree, I will tell her." She said with a smirk a mile wide on her face. "Meet you at the bathroom…" she said as she walked off to dinner. Crap, now I have this to deal with! I have to meet her too! Desdemona walked up behind him and put her arms around him waist. Draco spun around, not knowing who it might be. "Hey baby." Draco said, relieved it was Desdemona and not some other girl there to blackmail him.


	6. Changes

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        Harry and Ginny flew for about an hour. Harry was practicing his catching skills, while Ginny threw him things. When they landed they went back into the locker room to take a shower to wash off the sweat.

"Ginny are you in here?" Harry asked innocently.

"What do you think?" Ginny yelled back.

"I need to ask you something." Harry said quickly.

"Can't it wait?"

"No" Harry whispered, sneaking into her shower.

She was turned, with her back facing him.

He ran his finger up her spine, causing her to giggle and swing around. He kissed her lips softly and… (A/N, well since one of you readers wanted to use the imagination; you guys can go right ahead and use that imagination…)

**2 weeks later**

"Drake" Pansy said, Monday night, "I think Snape wanted to see you and me in his office after dinner tonight. See you there." She said, winking as she and some of the girls left. "Hey baby." Desdemona said, coming up behind him, obviously just getting downstairs. "Are you going to walk me down to dinner?"

"Of course." Draco said letting her arm come through his.

"I was thinking we could walk around the fields after dinner, does that sound good?" Desdemona asked.

"I have to meet with Snape again baby, I'm sorry."

"Oh, its ok baby…" Draco sighed in relief.

"I can just talk him into letting you go with me, after all, I am his niece."

"B-but baby?" he said quickly, "I wouldn't want to hold Snape up. I mean he's just so busy."

"No, its fine baby. I want to walk with you. Every Monday for the past 2 weeks, you've been blowing me off! What's going on?" She said in a whiney voice. "You can tell me, I'll understand."

Oh believe me you wouldn't understand. He thought. "How about tomorrow night?" He said. 

"No, Please…" She said with puppy dog eyes. "Come with me tonight."

"Ok…" he said.

_Maybe I can talk Pansy into doing it tomorrow night._ He thought as he sat down at the table.  

After dinner, Draco left Desdemona at the door of the great hall, and went to find Pansy. "Pansy!" he yelled, as he saw her making her way down to the dungeons. She turned around on the stairs. "Look, we can't do this tonight."

"Oh, I think we can" She replied.

"No, I have to meet Desdemona and walk out on the grounds. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure Draco," she said smiling.

"Ok great, thanks Pansy." He said as he ran off in the other direction. "Sure we can do this tomorrow, but it's to bad I'm going to tell her anyway." She mumbled under her breath, as she walked back to the Slytherin portrait hole with a grin on her face.


	7. breaking up

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

          "With you?! I don't believe that for one second!" Desdemona yelled as Pansy told her about her love affair with Draco. "It's true! In fact, he's waiting for me at the coed bathroom by Snape's office right now."

"This is a joke, I don't believe it!"

"Go look for yourself!" Pansy said, as Desdemona stormed out of the dormitories. Pansy followed her, but further behind, so as not to let Draco see them in a fight.

When they got to the bathroom, Pansy stopped behind a statue.

"I can't believe you!!" Desdemona said, obviously almost in tears.

"What?" I'm waiting to use the bathroom, Draco said innocently, realizing that Pansy had ratted him out.

"I know! I know about it all!" She screamed.

"But baby, I didn't mean to kiss her. I thought she was you." Draco said, knowing it was the worst thing he could have possibly said.

"How do you not mean to kiss her?! And how the bloody hell can you say that ugly ass bitch looks like me!?"

The statement appalled Pansy, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I know baby, it was a mistake. I mean if that Weaslette hadn't be-" Draco said, but was cut off by Desdemona's screaming.

"You kissed a WEASLEY!!!! Not only that, but the little Weasley girl!!" She was bawling. "Pansy didn't tell me about the Weasley girl! How could you?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. She turned around and stormed back to her room.

Pansy came out of her hiding spot, and went up and sat next to Draco, who had fallen on the floor in shock.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell her about the Weaslette? You didn't say you were going to tell her about this affair, just the kiss with Ginny…" He paused, _oh my god, I said her name._ He thought to himself, but kept talking.

Tears were streaming down his face so he looked down, so as not to show her his weakness. "I know this is going to sound bad now, but I didn't want to hurt you." Pansy said

"Just back off, you filthy bloody whore!" He yelled running away into the darkness.

"He kissed a Weasley, Mignon!" Desdemona cried into her pillow. Her friend rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's ok babe, it was just a guy."

"But…" she paused, "He told me… he told me he loved me." She said, finally spitting it out.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry."

"He lied to me… over and over again."

"Hey, I know this isn't going to be that consoling, but do you want to get back at him?"

"What are you talking about Mignon? Of course that's consoling! I just don't know what to do."

"I know the perfect comeback." She said with a sly grin, as she whispered her plan into her friend's ear.


	8. Payback

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

        "Hello Harry." Draco said after breakfast in the dinning hall.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, I just was wondering if you knew where Ginny might be."

"Why? Don't go near her!" Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you so tense Harry? I mean hasn't Ginny told you about our little affair?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry said, starting to get upset.

"You know, the night that little dream kitten and I kissed." he said, as he cringed, one because he had said dream kitten and two because he was recalling that horrible night.

"You're hallucinating." Harry said.

"Oh yes, maybe I am." Draco said with a smile. "I do love that strawberry lip-gloss she's always wearing though."

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry said, getting worried. Ginny always wore the same strawberry lip-gloss, _it does taste like strawberries, but Draco could have just seen her put it on. And there was no way Ginny would kiss him! _Harry thought to himself.

"Ok Harry, just ask her and see who's right." Draco said as he walked off.

_If I can't be happy than neither can Ginny… damn! What's wrong with me! I keep saying her bloody name! _He thought as he walked off.

        "Ron Weasley." A girl's voice said from behind. Ron turned around to find Desdemona behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"I have a proposition for you." She said.

"I don't do business with Malfoy's bitch, or whatever you are. "For you're information I am not dating that bastard anymore, but I want to get back at him. I need you're help."

"You have my attention." Ron said.

"I want you to pretend to go out with me. I want to make Draco Malfoy as angry as possible and you are the perfect guy to do that. This will include kissing in front of him, and holding hands. I'm dreading this, but believe me, it will be worth it to see his face cringe with pain every time we're together." She said with a sly smile.

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"Well maybe you should ask your little brat of a sister."

"Don't you dare call my sister a brat!" Ron said as he walked off to ask Ginny what she was talking about.

"He'll be back…" She said to Mignon. "He'll be back."

A/N I know this is a short chapter, but they'll get longer I promise.


	9. Ruined

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        Harry stormed up to the common room and got there about the same time Ron did.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

They said the password and walked in to find Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"What did you do with Malfoy?" they said in sync.

"W-what?" Ginny said, stunned.

"You heard us!" Ron yelled.

"Did you really kiss him?" Harry asked, calmer than Ron, but still raising his voice.

"What?! You kissed him?!" Ron screeched.

"Yes, but it wa-"

"Oh my god! My bloody girlfriend kissed Malfoy! I can't deal with this! It's over!" Harry said, running to his room.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione called after the red headed girl that was halfway up the stairs.

"Ron wait." Hermione said grabbing his arm. "She didn't do it."

"What are you talking about?! Of course she did it! She just said so!"

"No Ron, Draco kissed her…" Hermione explained the whole story to Ron.

Ron got up. "Ron where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to take Desdemona up on her offer."

"Wait, don't you want to talk to Harry first?"

"If I know Harry, he doesn't want to talk right now."

"Ok, I'll try to go calm Ginny down, but what are you talking about? Doing what with Desdemona?"

"Nothing, you'll see later." Ron said walking out of the portrait hole.

"So, did you find out?" Desdemona asked as he walked out of the portrait hole. Ron jumped, but knew it was her.

"I'm ready if you are, that slimy bastard will grieve!"

"I couldn't agree more."

"This will involve some planning so we don't kiss in front of the wrong people." Ron said.

"Ok, well I know Draco has Potions with you, so I'll meet you there tomorrow, and you can walk me to my next class" She said. "We can discuss the rest in the library at lunch."

"Deal"

"Boyfriend." Desdemona said handing him her hand.

"Girlfriend." He said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Ginny, open the door." Hermione called through the locked door. "Please."

Hermione heard the lock turn and Ginny opened the door. Hermione walked in.

"Hermione. I didn't do it!"

"I know, I told Ron what happened. He'll talk to Harry."

"I know, but it's horrible! I love him so much! Why did this have to happen?" Ginny said starting to cry again. Hermione sat next to her on her bed. Ginny placed her head on her shoulder and Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I should have told you to tell Harry. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself Hermione."

Draco walked the grounds. He walked to the old willow tree were Desdemona and he had had their first date. He sat under it and cried. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was also the night that she had told him that she was Snape's niece.

Flashback 

The stars are beautiful, Draco. This was a great idea to come out here with this blanket and picnic.

_I know. Will I be rewarded for this good deed? _

_Maybe. Can anyone see us out here? _

_Nope._

_Oh, now I know why you brought me here._

"I miss her so much…" Draco said to himself.

"Why did it have to happen to me?"


	10. Suspicions

I don't own the Harry Potter Characters!

"Hey Harry" Ron said, walking into the room.

"Hey…" He replied quietly.

"You missed lunch, I brought you some food." Ron said holding up a bag.

"Thanks…" Harry said looking at the bag. "Ron, how much do you think I can eat?"

"Oh, yeah, some of this food is for me. I didn't really get to eat that much either. I went to the library to uh study."

"Ron… you never study." Harry said, looking at him suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Lets just put it this way… all your problems will soon be gone." Ron said with a sly smile.

"Ron, you can't kill your sister." Harry said.

"Which reminds me about what I needed to talk to you about." Ron said slowly, as he opened the food.

"Harry, Draco kissed her. You know she didn't really kiss him." Ron started.

"Ron, at the moment I would rather not talk about it…" Harry said.

"Just hear me out, I hate seeing my best friend and my baby sister so upset." He said, and told Harry exactly what Hermione had told him.

"Oh" was all Harry said.

"He missed lunch and dinner Hermione." Ginny said. "I'm worried."

"It's ok Gin, I think I saw Ron take some food up to him." Hermione comforted.

"Where was Ron for the first half of lunch? It's not like him to miss a meal." Ginny said.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I know he wasn't in the library studying."

"Yeah, that's really not like Ron." Ginny replied.

"Hermione…" Ginny started. "Do you think Harry still loves me?"

"Yes I do, and don't you dare go on thinking he doesn't. He just needs some time. It'll be ok. When I broke up with Ron to go out with George, I thought he'd never forgive me, but we're still great friends… that's sort of like you and Harry… right?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. "You mean… he's never going to take me back?" Ginny said sobbing.

"No of course that's not what I meant! I just mean… I don't know what I mean, don't listen to me."

"I got to go…" Ginny said, trying to fight back the tears.

"Ok, but Ginny. Promise me you'll try to get over him…" Hermione said.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over him." Ginny said, already starting to run with tears streaming down her face.

A/N hey, sorry I haven't updated; it's been a long weekend, and week, mostly full of babysitting. Hope you enjoy the chapter, hopefully I'll have another one done by the end of the night, if I don't, please forgive me. I'll try and make up these last few days, and again, sorry the chapter's not that long, I promise that when Draco and Ginny get together they'll be longer!


	11. kissing trouble

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

"So are you going to ask my sister out now?" Ron asked the next day.

"Ron I just can't go back out with her now. I still need some time to think." Harry said. "I mean, why was she in the dungeons anyway? And why wouldn't she just tell me in the first place?"

"Ok Harry, but don't spend to much time waiting. See you later, I have to go or I'll be late to potions." Ron said running in the opposite direction.

What is he up to? He's never not wanted to be late for potions before… Harry thought silently. 

After Potions

"Bye, bye Draco…" Ron said as he walked out of Potions. Desdemona was there waiting for him.

"Desdemona! I thought you hated me!" Draco said running up to her.

"Hey Ron! I missed you so much today!" Desdemona said, ignoring the stunned Draco Malfoy, as she ran up to greet Ron. She hugged him around the neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey babe. How's your day been so far?" Ron said smiling; he couldn't help but look at Draco's stunned face.

"It's been great!" she replied.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco asked, walking up to the supposed couple.

"Didn't you hear Malfoy?" Ron said smiling, "Me and Desdemona are going out now."

"What?" Draco said, nearly falling backwards. "Is this true?" he asked turning to Desdemona.

Desdemona nodded her head happily.

"You're busting my balls!" Draco said, turning around and walking down the corridor.

_They can't be serious! This isn't true! I'll get back at the whore and her new found Weasley! _Draco said to himself.

He turned the corner and ran directly into Ginny, causing them both to fall backwards.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette!" Draco said loudly.

"I'm not the one who came around the corner so fast!" Ginny yelled, picking up her books.

Draco heard Desdemona and Ron coming up behind them.

"Hey Ginny…" Draco said slyly. "Did you know Ron and Desdemona were going out?"

"No… they're not." Ginny said slowly.

"Take a look down this corridor."

"What?" she said, as she looked down the hall. "Wait, why are they walking and talking?"

"They were kissing earlier." Draco said, taking her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers. Even if Ginny had wanted to pull out, there was no way to get Draco off her. She felt tingling all over her body, as they got deeper and deeper into the kiss. Draco felt as though he were flying.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ron yelled, running up to her and breaking the kiss. "Malfoy! Get your bloody hands off my bloody sister!!!"

"Why? After all we are going out…" Draco said calmly hoping that Ginny would go along with the lie.

"Ginny! Is this true?" Ron said, going ballistic.

"It is." Ginny said sweetly, seeing the anger in her brother's eyes.

"Draco Malfoy! I swear, what the bloody hell did you do to my sister?!"

"Nothing. She wants me." Draco said. "What'd you do to Desdemona?"

"Nothing! And don't you change the subject." Ron said. "God Malfoy! She's on the bloody rebound!"

"Makes them easier for me." Draco said with a smile. "Hey look, your girlfriend's running away."

Desdemona had stared running in the opposite direction.

"We'll settle this later" Ron said running off after Desdemona.

"Well that was… interesting." Ginny said. There was a pause of silence.

"Now I know what little Weaslette's dream is." Draco snickered when Ron had left.

"You do not! If you did, you would have killed yourself by now!" Ginny yelled, still mad about what had happened. "How could you kiss me…AGAIN?"

"You liked it." Draco said calmly.

"I did not! How do you figure?" Ginny asked.

"You wouldn't have lied about us going out if you didn't like it."

"Same way you did!" Ginny said.

"Oh, so you were trying to get Desdemona back too. It all makes since now!" Draco said sarcastically.

"No! I was trying to get Ron back! Thank you very much!" Ginny said, then she followed it by… "…But didn't you… feel something?"

"No! Of course not!!!" Draco said angrily.

"It was like kissing Ron…" Draco said quietly as their lips became closer and closer… Ginny dropped her books.

"Oops." She said reaching down to get them before their lips finally met.

"Bye Weaslette, it was fun…" Draco said as he turned and started walking to the Slytherin common room.

"Bye" Ginny said quietly.

Ron and Desdemona's side of the story

"Didn't you hear Malfoy?" Ron said smiling, "Me and Desdemona are going out now."

"What?" Draco said, nearly falling backwards. "Is this true?" he asked turning to Desdemona.

Desdemona nodded her head happily.

"You're busting my balls!" Draco said, turning around and walking down the corridor.

"Did you see his face?!" Desdemona squealed when he was out of sight.

"Yeah, it was great!" Ron said, trying to keep his cool even though he wanted to bounce up and down screaming "In your face Draco Malfoy!"

"Ok so we'll see each other at lunch in the library again and I'll make sure Drake knows that I'm going with you." She said as they started walking down the corridor after Draco.

"That was good. I can't believe he fell for it!" Desdemona said, still so happy.

"Oh my bloody hell!" Ron said suddenly, running down the corridor to a girl with red hair and a boy with silver hair snogging.

**(You know this part from above)**

"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ron yelled, running up to her and breaking the kiss. "Malfoy! Get your bloody hands off my bloody sister!!!"

"Why? After all we are going out…" Draco said calmly hoping that Ginny would go along with the lie.

"Ginny! Is this true?" Ron said, going ballistic.

"It is." Ginny said sweetly, seeing the anger in her brother's eyes.

"Draco Malfoy! I swear, what the bloody hell did you do to my sister?!"

"Nothing. She wants me." Draco said. "What'd you do to Desdemona?"

"Nothing! And don't you change the subject." Ron said. "God Malfoy! She's on the bloody rebound!"

"Makes them easier for me." Draco said with a smile. "Hey look, your girlfriend's running away."

Desdemona had stared running in the opposite direction.

"We'll settle this later" Ron said running off after Desdemona.

**(New part)**

"Desdemona! Wait!" Ron yelled as he ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" a girl screamed.

"Where are you?" Ron asked, hearing the girls voice from one of the closets in the hall. He tried 4 doors before he found a girl sitting on the floor. "Why did you run after me?" She asked pushing her knotted red hair out of her tearstained face and looking up at him.

"If you want this to work, you can't just run off when he's kissing another girl." Ron said, slouching next to her, touching her face with the back of his hand softly. "It's Draco, he was the biggest pimp ever before you came into his life. And I'm guessing it's going to go back to that, but sure as hell not with my sister!" Ron said a little bit more aggravated remembering the events.

"I always wished I had a big brother like you, I was always an only child." She said as she leaned into a kiss.

"I wish I had a sister that appreciated me." He said in reply and leaned into the kiss too. He pushed her soft hair out of her face with his gentle hands and combed through it. He lay her down on the floor and she had her hands around his neck, pulling his head into the kiss even more. Ron pushed the door shut with his foot…

A/N

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, I think it's a little longer… anyways… how do you make a line between paragraphs?! I don't know how!!! Please help.

I have an announcement… I am leaving to go to a fourth of July party in another state this Friday, I don't have a computer there. And I might stay for a week. I will try to send everything to my beautimus friend Christina (who has a great fic that's called "The One" and her pen name is Angel101799 so go check that out) to post some chapters while I'm gone. If I don't post some chapters than you will now know the reason! REVIEW MORE!!! Thanks for everyone's comments and I hope you like this chapter!


	12. Help

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        The week before had been a living hell. Ginny felt as though she had no one to talk to. Hermione was her only friend, and she was to busy with getting ready for finals.

"Hermione! Finals are a month away!" Ginny whined to the older girl.

"I know Ginny, but I want to be ready!"

"In other words, you want to pile up on bookwork so thinking about finally seeing George in a month won't be distracting you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Hermione said, burying her face in her notes.

"Uhhh." Ginny sighed as she walked out of the room."

"I need to fly." Ginny muttered to herself as she looked out a window.

"What'd you say?" a 6th year prefect asked from behind her.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in earshot." Ginny said, starting for her dorm.

"No, I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. My name is Jill." She said with a smile.

"Ginny." Ginny replied. "Are you in my Defense against the Dark arts class?"

"Yeah, I sit behind Ryan."

"Oh! Yeah I know where that is." Ginny said.

"Ryan's sweet…" Jill said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Well I got to go…"

"Ok, well maybe we can hang out sometime." Jill asked.

"Yeah… hey um can I talk to you. I know we've just met, but I need to talk to someone about a boy."

"Is it about Harry?" Jill asked.

"No, um it's about someone else."

"Sure, I'd love to listen!" Jill said, rather excitedly.

"Ok, great." as they walked up to Ginny's bed, Ginny explained why Harry and her broke up and then she started talking about the kiss today.

"It felt awesome, like I didn't ever want to break it." Ginny said dreamily.

"Really? Believe it or not, I've always wanted to kiss Draco… never really wanted to go out with him, just to kiss him." Jill said.

"The only problem is that I still love Harry, but for some reason, I seem to have some feeling for Draco too. Harry's the only person I've ever wanted to be with. He's saved my life… And I know he at least, used to love me…" Ginny trailed off.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Ginny, other than to follow your heart. I know that sounds a little weird. If your heart is telling you something, listen. Even if you think is the wrong person. Go for it, it's probably the best person for you."

"It's getting late. Maybe we should get to sleep." Ginny said, wanting time alone.

"Ok Ginny, but promise me that you'll think about it." Jill said, taking the hint.

Ginny nodded.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as Ron walked in. "Your hairs been combed through… with someone's fingers."

"Harry we need to talk." Ron said slowly.

"Yes we do! Who's the lucky girl?" Harry asked. Ron saw the happiness in his green eyes and couldn't bear breaking his heart with the news about Draco and Ginny.

"Actually… it's Desdemona. I know what you're thinking; she's a bad girl. It started out as a prank to make Draco pay, but then I realized she is an awesome girl! She just wants some attention and she doesn't want to get hurt." Ron said before Harry could get a word in.

"Ron, Ron! I'm happy for you. You don't have to explain why you like her!" Harry said. "So are you going to fill me in or what?"

"Relax Harry. We just snogged for an hour straight in one of the closets in the great hall!" Ron said with a big grin on his face.

"Is that all?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much…" Ron said smiling.

"What's Pretty much Ron?" Harry asked.

"First tell me why you're so happy." Ron said. "I'm not arguing with you about being happy, I love the change. What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing, I just realized I needed to be happy again."

"Does that involve my sister?"

"I don't know yet Ron. Calm down." Harry said, not noticing the relief on Ron's face.

"Where were you?" Draco asked without looking up as Desdemona walked in.

"None of your business." She said smiling.

_What is that women up to? She couldn't really like that Weasley. She's just trying to make me suffer. Well I've figured her out. _Draco thought, with a smile on his face.

Desdemona, seeing the smile said with a smirk.

"I was with Ron… and we were making out. If you really must know."

"Desdemona don't lie to me anymore. I know you're just trying to spite me, and it won't work. I don't care about you anymore. I don't love you. I want you to die in fact." Draco stopped. _Why is she smiling? I thought if I told her, she'd go run and cry then tell Ron the whole thing was off. _

"Draco baby. I know what you're doing, and it won't work. I love Ronald Weasley, not you, and not anyone else for that matter. So why don't you just move your fat ass and leave me alone." Desdemona said as she walked by the stunned boy smiling at the cringe that he made when she said she loved Ron.

"Is my bum fat?" Draco asked himself, trying to look at his butt.

A/N someone please tell me how to do a line in between paragraphs!!!!! Pretty, Pretty Please!!!!


	13. The meeting

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

        _I love Harry so much, why can I not stop thinking about Draco… Why is he the one that pops into my head? Why would he even be an issue? _Ginny kept thinking about what Jill had said. "I need to know what he thinks about me." Ginny said quietly. She got up and put on her evening robe and slippers, and snuck out of the room. She walked very quietly down the stairs, not knowing exactly why she was looking for Draco at 1 in the morning. _He's most likely in bed._ She thought, but something was telling her to go on.

_I need to take a walk! _Draco was going to scream. _I can't believe I can't get that bloody Weaslette out of my head!!!_ "I'm going out." Draco muttered to himself. He pulled on his robes and slid out of the room. When he got out to the hall he looked down the corridor to the right, and then to the left.

"Now what am I going to do?" Draco muttered. He heard footsteps coming from the right so he went and hid behind a statue in the left corridor, out of sight by the newcomer. He saw a glimpse of red hair and knew immediately who it was.

"What are you doing down in the dungeons at this time of the night, little Weaslette?" Draco asked, still hidden behind the statue.

"Draco?" Ginny called, jumping out of her skin. "Draco, this isn't funny."

"Who's Draco?" Draco yelled back, not seeing Ginny follow his voice.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Ginny said walking up to him. "Next time, try and throw your voice so I can't follow the noise you make."

Draco stood up right in front of the girl. Ginny looked up into his silver eyes. _He's beautiful. _She thought. _Wait no! Bad Ginny!_

"Why are you down here Ginny? To make my life a liv-" he asked.

"Wait, what did you call me?" she asked suddenly, in the middle of his sentence.

"Um, I called you Weaslette." Draco said quickly, realizing his mistake.

"No you didn't. You called me Ginny." Ginny said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, avoiding the girls hazel eyes staring up at him. Ginny took her hand and put it on his right cheek. She pushed her hand in so his face turned to look at her.

"If I had called you by your name, then that would mean I would have to like you…" He whispered as their lips moved closer and closer. They both longed for the kiss. Draco took the lead, he leaned forward into a kiss. Ginny broke away.

"Draco, what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Draco asked, longing to still be in the kiss.

"Do you like me or not?" Ginny said.

"Yes." Draco said pulling her head to his and pressing his lips onto hers. She ran her hands through his soft silverish blonde hair, and he put his hands on her hips, rubbing her whole body.

After a while had gone by, Ginny and Draco finally broke the kiss. Ginny's hands were on his waist and his hands were on her face.

"I can't believe I feel like this with you Ginny." Draco said, after looking into her eyes. "It's like every time I kiss you, I get this energy and happiness."

"I do too." Ginny said leaning in to him again and softly touched his lips with hers.

"I've never felt like this with anyone." He said.

"Oh Draco!" Ginny said longingly.

They kissed again, not knowing how long it would be until they broke again. When they finally did, Ginny said,

"Draco, does this mean we really are going out? Do you really like me that much?" Ginny asked hoping he would say yes.

"Ginny you make me feel like I am free from the world. All my troubles just disappear."

"Answer the question please." Ginny said.

"Yes." Draco said picking her up by the waist and twirling her around.

"Oh damn, I have to get back." Ginny said looking at her watch. "It's already 3.

"Ok…" Draco said kissing her head.

"Bye." Ginny said kissing his lips.

She ran off into the darkness.

As she got to the portrait hole, she skipped. She was so happy. She said the password and walked in to find Harry sitting on a sofa.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey. Where were you?" He asked.

"Taking a walk." She said simply.

Harry patted the seat next to him to motion her to sit down. She took his invitation.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, really where were you?" Harry asked not believing that she had just gone on a walk.

"Nothing other than a walk." She said again.

"Ginny I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Ginny… wow I didn't realize how hard this was going to be." He said.

"What Harry." Ginny asked concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"No Gin, everything's not ok. I still love you!" Harry said, causing Ginny to gasp.

"What?" She asked.

"I still love you. And for whatever reason you had to go to the dungeons that day, I'm ok with it. I know you didn't mean to kiss Draco. I just have one question… do you still love me?" Harry said looking at her with his deep green eyes.

"Harry, I have a confession…" Ginny started. "Draco and I didn't mean to kiss…"

"Well I know that Gin!" Harry said, laughing a little.

"Let me finish." Ginny said. "Draco and I didn't mean to kiss, but we did. Somehow we developed feelings for each other. We're going out. I'm sorry Harry! I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry said, his bottom lip began to quiver. "You couldn't help it."

Ginny lowered her head.

"What did he do to you Gin?" Harry asked, tears streaming down his face. "Did he trick you? Is he blackmailing you?"

"No Harry. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Is it a hex? Don't worry that slimy bastard will pay!" Harry said, getting up and walking away before she could say anything else.

_I've never felt this great! Even with __Desdemona. I never felt this good! I just want to do summersaults! I want to scream!_

Draco kept thinking about his night with Ginny. _I'll never let her go like Harry! I won't be a loser in this. Desdemona can have Ron Weasley; I got his little sister._

He went to bed a joyful boy, and woke up an angry mess.


	14. The fight

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters!

        "He did what?! I mean it doesn't surprise me in the least, but WHAT?! I knew something was fishy about those two. Ginny wouldn't do that." Ron was so pissed off about Ginny and Draco, he didn't even realize Harry had left the room and he was talking to air. "Harry? Where'd you go?" Ron asked to the room.

        _He'll pay for whatever he did to Ginny. _Harry thought to himself as he walked down the stairs to the common room to find Ginny, Jill and Hermione sitting in some chairs.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"Out." Harry said as he stormed out of the common room.

"Damn, I knew this would happen. After all this time I've known him he hasn't changed a bit. Still defending _his _women." Ginny said in an annoying tone.

"Ginny, what's he doing?" Jill asked.

"I'll explain it to her. You go catch Harry before he gets into trouble." Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny was already out the door.

"Harry! Harry! Wait!" Ginny called as she ran after him.

"Harry!" She said when she finally caught up. "Stop!" she said breathing hard.

"No. I'm going to kill Malfoy." Harry said.

"Please Harry! Stop!" Ginny asked.

"No!" Harry said speeding up.

"Harry help." Ginny said as she fell to the floor, as if she had fainted.

Harry turned around and ran to her.

"Ginny! Are you ok?" he asked. As soon as he had knelt down beside her, her hands shot up and grabbed his neck, then pulled him to the ground. Getting on top of him, she took out her wand and yelled out the freezing spell. Harry lay on his back, not being able to move.

"Listen to me Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"You can not go around beating up guys because you think they put a curse on your girlfriends, who by the way, you break up with! Cho was the same way! You can't do this to me Harry!"

Ginny then placed her wand on Harry's lips to let them move so he could promise her he wouldn't do it, but she ended up accidentally taking the whole spell off him. Harry then seized the wand, and put the spell on her.

"I'm sorry Gin. I can't help it. He stole my woman, and now he has to pay." He said running off to find Malfoy.

"She's been gone a while. I need to go and see if she's gotten him." Hermione said. "You should probably stay here Jill, things could get messy."

"It's ok, I want to go." Jill said in reply and followed Hermione out.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled when she saw Ginny standing still in the corner. "Damn! It's a spell and I forgot my wand!"

"It's ok, I brought mine." Jill said holding out her wand.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she muttered the counter to the spell. "What happened Gin?"

"No time! Draco's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just hope that we get to Draco before Harry does." Ginny said as she ran down the corridor where Harry was headed. "Hermione and Jill! Split up!"

Hermione and Jill ran down separate corridors only to find dead ends. They ended up going back and following Ginny.

"There you are!" Harry said as he spotted Draco.

"Yes here I am." Draco said, "What's it to you?"

"You hexed my girlfriend."

"Last time I checked she was mine." Draco said.

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

"Why? You let her go."

"I want her back!" Harry said.

"Well I won't be as dumb as you, and let her go without a fight."

"Bring it!" Harry yelled.

"Well Malfoy, let's make this a fair fight. On brut strength."

"Fine, I'll still seem to beat you!" Draco said. Harry took out his wand and placed it on the ground, as did Draco.

Harry took a swing at Draco's face and Draco dodged it.

Draco did the same. Harry felt the pain surge through his face.

Harry punched Draco in the stomach. Draco had to jump back to keep his balance.

The punching went on for about 15 sec as Draco kicked Harry and Harry fell.

"I guess you're not all that high and mighty huh?" Draco said as he turned and walked back to pick up his wand. Draco was about 2 feet away, when Harry pulled out Ginny's wand.

Ginny had just arrived and saw the blood, then saw Harry pull out the wand.

"Draco!" She yelled, but it was to late. He couldn't have turned around in time, even if he tried. Ginny knew what she had to do. She ran up and flung herself in front of the curse.

"GINNY!!!" Harry and Draco yelled.

They both ran to her.

"Get the bloody hell away!" Draco yelled.

"Someone get some help!" Harry yelled, ignoring Draco.

"Ginny don't leave please!" Draco pleaded.

"Ginny please! Keep your eyes open!" Harry yelled. 

"I'm sorry I can't…" Ginny said breathlessly as she lay limp in the boy's arms.

_What's happening to me? Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Am I dead? Hello? Can anyone hear me? Help! I'm trapped! Please someone find me! Draco! Harry! Hermione! Ron! Jill! PLEASE!! _Ginny saw Draco's body. _Draco! Where am I? _She said running up to him. When she had reached him, he had vanished. Then she saw Harry. _Harry! Can you hear me?_ But again it was just a mirage, and like Draco, Harry vanished. _Please! Someone! Someone help me! _Ginny said, starting to cry.

"Ginny. Ginny, can you hear me?" She heard the voice, but she couldn't tell who was calling her. She couldn't make herself yell back either. "Ginny! We need you back here. Please come back! Please…" and the voice was gone.

_No! Wait! I'm here! Please save me! _

Jill appeared, but Ginny just sat and cried, because, like the others she thought Jill would disappear too.

"Ginny!" Jill yelled. "Ginny where are you?"

"Jill? Is that really you?" Ginny yelled back.

"Yes Ginny!" Jill saw the girl crying and ran to her.

"But how?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I am a dream walker."

"So I'm in a dream?"

"Not exactly… see right now you're in a well a very deep sleep." Jill said.

"Will I be able to wake up?" Ginny had become concerned.

"Yes."

"Will you show me how?"

"I can't Gin, you're going to have to listen very carefully. You will have to follow my directions flawlessly."

"Ok." Ginny said.

"Ok listen carefully. I want you to walk through that way for 25 steps. There you will find a door on your right and on your left. You will walk through the right door. There will then be a choice, you must choose the one your heart is telling you to choose." Jill started.

"Any Questions?" Jill asked when she was done.

"No I think I'm good." Ginny said. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Jill said as they kissed each other's cheeks and said goodbye.

Jill then disappeared into the darkness.

"This is going to be fun…" Ginny thought as she started counting her steps to the doors.

 NEW PART I FORGOT TO ADD ON! SORRY!!!!

"Is she ok?" everyone asked as Jill woke up. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all staring at her wide-eyed.

"She's fine." Jill said.

"Ron, why is Malfoy's son here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron.

"She's going out with him, haven't you heard?" Ron said to his mother.

"What? What about Harry? And why him?" Mrs. Weasley yelled in a whisper.

"Mum, it's a long story. Now's not the best time." Ron replied.

Draco was sitting on her right, and Harry on her left. Draco had her hand in his, and his forehead on the bed, trying to fight back the tears. Harry had tears streaming down his face.

"Ginny!" Harry kept saying her name over and over again.

"Back away from her please." The nurse said, walking over to Ginny.

"If I'm right, and Ginny followed the directions right, I need complete quiet and room to perform the spell.

Harry started to back away, and Draco kissed her hand.

_Please baby, I need you. _Draco thought as he looked at her lifeless body.

The nurse hovered over Ginny. Finally she took out her wand and muttered a spell, placing her wand on Ginny's forehead. Ginny opened her eyes.

"Did I make it?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Ginny!" Everyone yelled, running to her side.

"Don't ever do that again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Gin." Harry said in her ear.

"Stop! Back away from her!" The nurse yelled, pushing them out the door. "She needs time to rest!"

Ginny lay in the bed, watching her family and friends walk out the door.

  A/N

I'm leaving for the Fourth of July thing today, so I might not be able to update this weekend. I'm sorry. I will try though! I hope you like this chapter!

 __


	15. The bath

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

A/N ok go back and read the end of the 14th chapter if you haven't already! I accidentally posted the wrong one! Sorry!

Two Weeks later…

"Ok, I guess you can leave Ginny. If there are any problems though, you need to come back and see me." The nurse said, watching Ginny run out the door. "Oh, and make sure you take warm baths! It will help the medicine!" the nurse yelled after her.

Ginny flew down the corridors to the great hall, where Draco was meeting her. When she saw him she ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!" She said happily. He had come to visit her everyday she had been in the hospital wing, but she still felt like she hadn't seen him for eternity.

"I missed you too." He said smiling; he kissed her. "I especially missed that."

"Really!" Ginny giggled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well what are you supposed to do for treatment?" Draco asked.

"I need to take this nasty medicine, and take hot baths." She said.

"O really…" Draco said growling. He picked her up like a baby and carried her out to the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, not really caring where.

"Well you said you needed to take baths!" He smiled.

"Hey Mr.!" She said playfully. "It needs to be romantic, if I know what you're thinking."

"And this isn't romantic?!" He asked, pretending to be surprised.

"No silly! It should have rose-petals and be candle lit and ah!" Ginny said, falling back into Draco's arms.

"You drive a hard bargain." Draco said, kissing her softly.

Ginny was in Draco's lap with her legs on either side of him. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and then made her way down to his lips. Draco had his hands on her lower back, a little above her butt. When she got down to his lips, he pulled her closer, causing her to giggle. Draco put his tongue to her lips causing her to open her mouth.

"I can't believe she'd pick him over me!" Harry said as he walked down the corridor. "After all we've been through!" Harry was so pissed. Ginny had told him the day before that she was going to go out with Draco no matter what he said.

**Flashback**

_"Ginny, I need to know. Who do you want to be with? Me or Draco?"_

_"Harry I'm sorry. I love Draco." _

_"But Ginny… I still love you!"_

_"Harry, babe… you broke up with me. I need to move on. You'll always have a place in my heart. I just need to find myself, and I need to be with Draco."_

**End Flashback**

It had been the first time Ginny had said she loved Draco. Harry had been storming around all over the school since that night. He had lost a lot of weight in the last week because he was so worried that Ginny wouldn't pull through. Then when she did pull through, she told him she loved Draco. He wasn't eating properly, and sometimes didn't eat all day. Harry turned the corner.

"Harry!" Ginny said snapping out of the kiss.

"Potter?" Draco said turning around.

"Agh!" Harry yelled. "That is just about the sickest thing I have ever seen!"

"Why are you out so late?" Ginny asked "It's 11 o'clock!"

"Potter, will you please leave so we can finish snogging?" Draco said, annoyed.

"Ginny you're coming with me." Harry said, reaching for Ginny's arm.

"No! I'm not! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm not your girlfriend! Now leave!" Ginny said irritated.

"You heard the lady." Draco said smiling.

"Fine! But I'm telling your mum!" Harry said.

"Fine! Go ahead!" Ginny screamed.

Harry stomped off. 

"Ginny. Baby? Are you ok?" Draco asked soothingly. Ginny had started crying. "I think you need to go to bed, you're going to have a long day tomorrow." Draco said, picking her up by the butt. Her legs wrapped around him and he carried her to the portrait hole.

When they got to the portrait hole, Ginny got down.

"One more kiss goodnight." Ginny said.

"Two?" Draco said hopefully.

"Ok…" Ginny said smiling as she kissed Draco.

5 days later 

"Thank god! It's Saturday!" Ginny muttered as she got out of bed.

"Ginny!" Jill said when she woke up. "Why didn't you wake me when you got in last night?!"

"It was late." Ginny said. Ginny walked to the bathroom with her toiletries, her towel and her robe. Jill followed her.

"So… did you see Draco?"

"Yes."

There was a brief pause.

"Hey, Gin." Jill said.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked. "I mean, I know you just woke up and all. You just seem like the life has been sucked out of you."

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm just tired." Ginny said, not looking Jill in the eyes.

"O ok." Jill replied, as she brushed her teeth.

Later that day. 

"I'm meeting Draco in the dungeons. He said he had a surprise for me." Ginny said as she changed clothes. "That is why I'm changing."

"O ok." Jill said looking into her book.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked.

"This book called A Wrinkle in time." Jill replied. "It's by some muggle named Madeleine L'Engle."

"How do I look?" Ginny asked, turning around. She was wearing a hunter green skort, and a dark pinkish red short sleeve collared shirt. She had white flip-flops and in her hair, she had brown, see-through chopsticks holding up her bun.

"Cute." Jill said. "But babe, I don't think you'll be wearing it for to long." Ginny giggled.

"Don't wait up!" Ginny said as she walked out of the room.

She went down to the dungeons and looked at her watch.

_It's 12:55. I'm only 5 minutes early. _Ginny thought to herself.

When she looked up, Draco was standing in front of her.

**(Iffy part) (Somewhat of a soft sex scene.)**

"Hey." She said, "Now what's this surprise that we're missing sleep for? And why does it involve a bathing suit?"

"Close your eyes." Draco said, taking out a blindfold.

"Ok?" Ginny said, not being sure whether to be afraid or happy. "I trust you."

Draco took the blindfold and tied it. He kissed her neck softly and whispered in her ear. "Don't move till I say."  Ginny nodded.  Draco took her up in his arms. He carried her for about 2 minutes when he stopped and put her down. "Stay here." He whispered. Ginny heard a door open, and then she felt Draco pick her up again. He stopped again, and put her down. He lightly took off the blindfold and Ginny gasped.

"Oh Draco! It's wonderful." Ginny said as she kissed him. "You can't even remember what you had for breakfast this morning, but you remembered this?!"

Draco had lay rose-petals all the way up to a bath with rose-petals lightly sprinkled on the surface. There were at least 20 candles lit all around the bath.

"You said you needed a warm bath to soak in." Draco said smiling; he had his hands on her waist and had started kissing her neck as he ran his fingers up her sides and then back down, causing her to giggle.

"Are you going to soak with me?" Ginny said seductively.

"Only if you want me to." Draco said smiling.

Draco reached down and started unbuttoning Ginny's skort. He slowly slid it off her, Ginny letting him do it. Ginny turned around as he stood up. She put her hands under his shirt and slowly slid up his shirt over his head. She went lightly down his arms to his sides. They kissed passionately as Draco lifted up Ginny's shirt, only parting when the shirt went over Ginny's lips. Ginny unbuttoned Draco's jeans and slid them down his legs.

"Ginny." Draco lustfully said. Draco pressed his body against hers.

"Gin, do you want to go any further? Tell me now."

"Yes Draco. I feel like I've known you for my whole life. I love you so much." Ginny said kissing his lips. He held Ginny's hand as she stepped down into the water. Draco soon followed.

_Ginny looks awesome in that light green string bikini. It's too bad she probably won't let me take it off… _Draco thought. He leaned over to Ginny and kissed her softly. He put one leg on each side of her waist, kissing her lips, then working his way down to her neck, then to the middle of her chest. Ginny moaned as he kissed her. He put his hands on her sides and worked his way up, exploring her body. He started kissing her lips again. They kissed in the tub for about 2 minutes.

"Draco, we got to go to bed. Hermione and Jill are taking me to Hogsmeade in the morning. We have to go shopping for our summer wardrobes."

"Ok, but before you go, you have to promise me you'll go to the Hogwart's prom with me." Draco said, looking into her eyes.

"Wait isn't that a muggle thing?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah, we just started having them this year. I'm not sure why but I want you to go with me."

"Yes… but what do you do?" Ginny asked.

"I think it's like the yule ball." Draco said.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Ginny said, getting out of the tub. "Hey when is this _prom_?"

"The week before school ends." Draco said, following her out of the tub.

"Then it's a date." Ginny said kissing Draco.

"It's a date."


	16. Prom Shopping

I don't own the Harry Potter Characters.

A/N before anyone reads this! This is pretty much Ginny, Jill, and Hermione shopping for prom outfits! If you don't want to read it, it's ok. There's really nothing important in it, other than what they got for prom dresses, and shoes. So I won't be offended if you skip to the next chapter!

"Hey! Guess what?!" Ginny squealed as she met her friends at the front doors of Hogwarts.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Draco asked me to Prom." Ginny smiled.

"Oh yeah. George is coming that night to see me. Which reminds me, I got to get a dress!" Hermione said.

"Oh, don't the 6th and 5th years get to come too?" Jill asked her friends.

"Yeah, it's an upper school event." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well it sounds like we all have to go dress shopping." Ginny said happily.

"I don't know if I want to go, I mean everyone's going to have a date but me…" Jill said after they had started walking to Hogsmeade.

"Jill you have to go!" Ginny said. "Can't you go with Ron?"

"Ron is still going out with Desdemona." Hermione replied.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I guess I was in the hospital so no one wanted to inform me about this."

"Sorry Gin, we thought you knew."

"It's fine, but we still need to find a date for the prom." Ginny said. "We'll think of someone."

When they had gotten to Hogsmeade, They went into "Formal Dress Wear" to look for dresses.

"Hey I didn't know they had this store." Ginny said.

"Yeah they opened last month, that was really the cause for the prom." Hermione said.

First Ginny tried on a long blue strapless dress with clear, small beads going down the front. Then she tried on a white strapless dress. It had beads all over it and in the middle of the front of the dress; there was a place it was all pulled together. The back came in and laced up and tied. It won her heart. She had to get it.

Hermione tried on a light blue poofy gown that had a light purple shell over the bottom of the dress. It had purple flowers going down it that faded out near the bottom of the dress. She then tried on a cherry string halter dress. It had rhinestones coming from the sides into an octopus leg fashion.

Jill tried on a royal blue strapless dress that had jewels on the top of the dress. Then in the back it had a small train. She then tried on a pink strapless dress. It was hot pink towards the top, and as you looked down it, it got lighter and lighter, till finally it was white. It had a hot pink rhinestone design that was heavy on the top, and then progressed down.

They all checked out and went to go look at shoes.

Ginny got a white pair of heels that crisscrossed on the toes and strapped at her ankle. Hermione got black heels that were similar to Ginny's, but they had bigger crisscrossing straps and one of the straps had little rhinestones on them. Jill got a white shoe that had one strap over the toes and had a beaded design on it. The strap had another strap on either side of it, and those hooked on to the strap that held her foot in.

They had pretty much spent all of their money, so they had to go to get money out of their vaults to buy summer clothes.

When they finally got back to Hogwarts, it was time for dinner.


	17. Pillow fights

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

"I can't believe it! Only two more days until prom!" Ginny squealed, jumping around the room.

"And still no date…" Jill sighed.

"Go with Harry!" Ginny cried. "It'd be perfect!"

"Yeah!" Hermione squealed, "I'll even set you up!"

"Oh, I don't know…" Jill said unsurely.

"It'll be fun!" Hermione said happily. "In fact I'll go do it now!" Hermione got up and ran out the door of the girl's room before Jill could object.

"I can't wait!" Ginny said, still jumping up and down.

"Babe! Calm down!" Jill said laughing, she threw a pillow and it hit Ginny on the leg.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled, throwing it back at Jill.

Ginny got up with a pillow and hit Jill in the stomach. Jill threw another pillow at Ginny as Hermione and Harry walked in. The pillow hit Harry in the face.

"Oops…" Jill said calming down a little and sinking into the couch; her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

Harry picked up the pillow, walked over to Jill and stopped. He hit her playfully.

"I know you didn't just hit me Mr. Potter!" Jill giggled.

"I believe I did." Harry said laughing at Jill's face. Ginny got up on the sofa and jumped on Harry causing him to fall on one of the beds.

"Here Jill, get him!" Ginny yelled.

They were all laughing and hitting each other with pillows.

"Hermione! Come and join us!" Ginny yelled at Hermione, who was standing in the doorway watching them.

"I think I'll stay over here." Hermione replied. All of the sudden a pillow was in her face.

"I know no one just threw a pillow at me!" Hermione yelled; jumping into the 3 people piled on the bed.

Ten minutes later they were all lying on their backs breathing heavily.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione said.

"Yup, you can say that again." Ginny replied. "What do you two think?" Ginny said looking over at Harry and Jill.

Harry was whispering something in Jill's ear. Ginny nudged Hermione and the two snuck out.

"Well I hope that goes well." Hermione said quietly, still out of breath.

"Gin?" Hermione asked when Ginny didn't say anything.

"W-What?" Ginny said, coming out of a daze.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing, I mean I'm being selfish." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"It's just I don't want Harry to go out with Jill. I want Harry, but I want Draco too." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, you can't have them both. You're going to have to choose."

"I know 'mione, and I know who I want to be with. I had to make a choice between the two when I was in the coma. I apparently made the right one…" Ginny said.

"Gin, who did you pick?" Hermione asked. 

"Hey guys!" Ron said happily, walking up with his arm around Desdemona.

"Hey Ron!" Ginny said. "I haven't seen you around lately, well since I got out of the hospital wing."

"Well I got to go baby." Desdemona said, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye Ginny, Hermione."

"So why didn't you tell me about you and her?" Ginny said when Desdemona was out of sight.

"I thought you knew. I mean you didn't go into the hospital wing before it happened." Ron said confused.

"Well I mean…I just didn't know you two were still together." Ginny said awkwardly.

"Well now you know and I got to get to my next class." Ron said, kissing his baby sister's head and running in the opposite direction.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied.

"Why is Ron ok with me and Draco now? I'm a little confused."

"He's not ok with it, he just _dealt_ with it…I guess that's how to say it nicely." Hermione replied.

"What? How did he deal with it?" Ginny said, getting worried.

"Well Desdemona told him Draco wasn't so bad… and he also threatened that if he lay one hand on you, or hurt you in any way, he'd kill him." Hermione said cheerfully, trying not to make it sound that bad.

"O well that's… good to know." Ginny said.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Jill yelled from behind them. "Harry asked me out!"

"That's great Jill!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's great." Ginny said.

"Gin, look I want you to know that if you want me not to go out with him, I won't. I know I'm not supposed to date my best friend's x." Jill said.

"It's fine." Ginny said, still a little unsure about the situation.

"So you're going to prom with him?" Hermione asked happily, pulling Jill away from Ginny.

_I know whom I'm supposed to be with now… _Ginny thought to herself.

A/N I know these last two have been short chapters. I'm sorry. They've pretty much served no purpose, but I'll make it all better, promise! Thanks for the reviews, and keep it up!


	18. Prom night

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Prom night…

Every girl was running around the room.

"Hermione! Have you seen my other shoe?!" Ginny yelled, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I think I saw it on the bed!" Hermione yelled back.

"Are you almost done in there?" Jill yelled at Hermione through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm just doing my hair." Hermione yelled back.

"O god." Jill muttered.

Hermione came out with her hair pulled back. She had it in loose curls that went down to the middle of her back, and when she turned around, you could see the rhinestone hairpiece that was pulling it back.

"Bathroom's open." She said as 10 girls ran up and nearly trampled her.

"Hermione will you do my hair?" Ginny asked. "I've already got it crimped." All Hermione had to do with Ginny's hair was pull it up so that the crimps were sort of on the top of her head.

Jill had put her hair into a twist. There were two twists on each side going around her head and meeting in the back. It was curled loosely near the bottoms.

"Hey Gin, will you zip me up in back?" Jill asked, making an attempt to do it herself and failing miserably.

"Yeah, just a sec." Ginny said, waiting for Hermione to finish her hair.

Ginny zipped up Jill, and then Hermione.

"How do I look?" Jill asked the girls.

"You look so pretty!" Ginny said.

"You look great." Hermione said. "I just don't think I look good at all."

"What? Hermione don't even." Ginny said.

"What? I look fat in this dress!" Hermione said. "How could you two let me buy this? I look like a cow!"

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny said. "You do not!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, still looking in the mirror. "I mean I'm going to be seeing George for the first time all year, and I have to look radiant."

"Which by the way, I still haven't met this boy." Jill said giggling. Jill had to jump back to avoid a collision with another girl running to the bathroom.

"Grab your makeup Gin, and Jill. We're going to the 4th year dorms, not all of them are getting ready." Hermione said, grabbing her makeup and bolting to the door. The two other girls followed. When they were out in the hallway, they stopped and caught their breath.

"It looks deserted." Ginny said amazed.

"Well, we can either brave the 4th years or sit out here." Jill said.

"I vote sit out here." Ginny said putting a blanket on the floor to sit on.

"Me too." The other girls said.

"I need to meet Draco outside the portrait hole in about 2 minutes, so I'm going to go ahead."

"Oh no you aren't!" Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's arm. "We have to take pictures! We'll all go out together to meet Draco and Harry and George."

They all got up and hid their makeup in a dark corner so they wouldn't have to go back in the room. Jill came down the stairs first, followed by Hermione and finally Ginny. The boys were waiting in the common room, with the exception of Ron.

"Wait if Ron's not going to take pictures, why do I have to?" Ginny whined.

"Relax Gin, he's coming back with his date." George said.

"George!" Ginny said, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey sis." George said. "So where is your date?"

"He's outside…it is Draco Malfoy…" Ginny said slowly.

"Oh, so you're going with him?" George said. "Well when are you meeting him?"

"You mean; you're not mad?" Ginny asked, looking at him confused.

"No… Why should I? If you fall for him why should I be worried? You're not the easiest girl, Gin." George said laughing.

They all laughed and Ginny blushed.

"Oh! Draco!" Ginny said, remembering her date was outside.

They all walked out to find Draco, Desdemona and Ron waiting.

"Well it sure did take you long enough." Ron said with a smile.

Ginny walked up to Draco, wanting to kiss him, but knew it would be awkward.

"Here Gin, I got you a corsage." Draco said taking out a pink and white flower combo corsage and placing it on her wrist. He had a white flower in his tux.

"Oh yeah!" George and Harry yelled pulling out their corsages.

Hermione had blue and pale red flowers, and Jill got a pink and red one.

Desdemona, Ginny noticed, had on a dark green spaghetti strap dress with glitter on it, and a pale green and white flower corsage.

"Well? Are we going to stand here or take pictures and get to this prom!?" Ginny said happily.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said taking out cameras.

When the pictures were over, Desdemona and Ron led the way to the great hall. There were round tables with white tablecloths, and candles. In the middle of the room, there was a dance floor and when they looked to the back of the room, they saw that their favorite band was there, _The Aradias_.

"This prom is going to rock!" Ginny whispered to Draco.

"I know cause I'm with you." Draco replied and kissed her cheek before anyone saw them.

At exactly 7:30 they had 7th year lead-outs. That lasted about an hour and a half. The band began to play right after that. After the 4th slow song, Professor Dumbledore got up in front of the band.

"Right now we will announce the prom king and queen. The king and or queen do not necessarily have to be 7th years."

"This years king is…" Dumbledore said, opening an envelope. "Harry Potter." Harry walked up to Dumbledore. They put a crown on his head as Dumbledore read the queens name.

"This year's queen is…" Dumbledore said, opening another envelope, "Ginny Weasley." Everyone clapped as Ginny left Draco to walk up to Dumbledore. Ginny had a tiara placed on her head, and she started to walk off the stage, when Dumbledore said,

"Now it is time for the king and queen to have their first dance."

Ginny looked at Harry nervously. Harry held out his hand and Ginny took it. He walked her slowly to the middle of the dance floor. The band started playing a slow song and for the first 15 seconds Harry and Ginny were the only ones dancing. Then other people did.

"Ginny." Harry said looking at her in the eyes. "Ginny, you can't tell me you don't love me still. I know you do."

"Har-" Ginny started, but Harry put his hand over her lips.

"Ginny I still love you so much." Harry said. "Tell me you don't feel anything when I do this…" Harry said as he kissed Ginny on her lips. Draco had just walked up to ask to cut in when he saw them kissing. He turned around and stormed out. Just as he did this, Ginny pushed Harry away.

"Harry! I have a boyfriend!" Ginny said appalled. "I've got to go!" She ran off and left Harry in the middle of the dance floor alone.

"Jill!" Ginny yelled. "Where's Draco?"

"I saw him go that way, I thought he was going out to get some air. What's the matter Gin?"

"Nothing, I just need to find him." Ginny said running in the way Jill pointed. When she was out the door, she started yelling his name.

"Draco! Please! Where are you! Draco!" She ran down each corridor, and found him, finally, at the bath that he had taken her to.

"Draco…" She said slowly walking up to him.

"What do you want? Go and kiss Potter all you want!" Draco said. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, and crouched down behind him.

"Draco, baby, I don't like Harry. I'm guessing you didn't see me pull away from that kiss did you?"

"Ginny I know you love Harry."

"Draco, I used to love Harry, you're in my heart now." Draco turned around and she kissed him.

"Come with me." He said, taking her hand.

"Do we have to go back to the dance?" Ginny complained.

"No, I wouldn't even dream about doing that." Draco said.

"Where are we going then?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise, don't you trust me?" Draco said.

"I'm tired of walking in these heels." Ginny said, she jumped on his back and he carried her all the way to the Quidditch field.

"Wait why are we here?" Ginny asked.

"Wait here." Draco said as he walked into the Slytherin locker room.

"Ok…" Ginny said unsurely.

Draco came back out with two blankets over his arm.

"Shall we go?" He asked again.

"Ok…" Ginny said, still unsure.

They stopped at a willow tree behind the school.

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked.

Draco laid out the blankets on the dewy grass and sat down, motioning her to sit down next to him. She did.

"Draco…"

"Yes Gin?" He asked, laying down and looking at the stars.

"Do you love me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes of course. More than anything in the world." Draco said, sitting up again next to her.

"Really?"

Draco kissed her lips softly. He lay her down softly on the blanket with his hand behind her head, breaking her fall. They kissed passionately under the stars above, with not a care in the world.

The End…

A/N I know it was a sucky ending, but I'm sorry… I'm not good at endings… I'm going to let you know ahead of time… there are going to be 2 alternate endings… (they are going to be 2 separate books) one is where Draco and Ginny end up together and one with Harry and Ginny… pick your ending or just read them both! I'm going to try and write at least the first 5 chapters of each before I post anything, so it might take a week or 2! I hope you liked the story and I hope you all will read the next ones! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
